


Quiet

by whisperingink



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru actually sharing the tent together, fooling around and Haru trying to keep quiet so he doesn't wake up the others. Filled for the iwatobiswimclub kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

The night is still bright enough as they camp out under stars that Makoto can still clearly see Haru curling up against his shirtless chest. Neither of them are asleep, though they can hear the snores of Nagisa in the other tent, which makes Makoto smirk. As if he can tell Makoto's thinking about someone besides him, Haru moves closer to Makoto and lets his hand trail along his friend's abdomen. 

"Haru-chan, you get so needy late at night. Aren't you tired after today?" Makoto chides, feeling sparks where Haru touches him nevertheless. Haru only shakes his head, moving his fingers down to the trail of hair that disappears under Makoto's boxers. His touches are so light, but purposeful, and it makes Makoto think of times where Haru has just pushed him down and explored his body to figure out what makes him moan. So, it comes as no surprise when Haru thumbs a certain spot on the V of Makoto's hips hard enough for him to have to bite back a groan of pleasure. 

"We've been busy. It's tiring," Haru says bluntly, tugging off his shirt to let Makoto take in the smooth skin that he so desperately wants to lick, "There's been no time for this. So, I'm making time." 

And on that note, he quickly closes the space between him and Makoto's with a heated kiss, swinging his legs over to straddle the taller boy as he nips a soft lower lip. Makoto wastes no time in wrapping his arms around his Haru, pulling him closer and feeling the muscles of his back working as Haru rolls his hips against Makoto's. He moans softly into Haru's mouth, trying to keep quiet even as Haru slips his hand down Makoto's boxers to wrap his fingers around his quickly hardening cock.

"Haru..." Makoto whispers, the name like a prayer as Haru quickly yanks down Makoto's boxers to let his cock free, already dripping for the blue eyed stoic. Well, Makoto thinks, Haru doesn't look as stoic now with such a hungry look in his eyes and a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

"You're so big," Haru whispers, as though it's not the hundredth time he's seen Makoto hard for him, but he knows that talking about Makoto will make him even hornier. He never plays fair, especially as he thumbs the head of his cock and murmurs, "Wish you could fuck me right now, Mako, I really want your cock." The fact that he can say that with a straight face is absolutely amazing. Makoto finds himself cursing internally about not bringing any lube or condoms with all the crazy camping supplies. 

"God, Haru, don't say things like that," he whines, dropping the chan in desperation as the images of Haru riding him run through his mind, "It's driving me crazy. And why are you still wearing clothes?" With a shrug, Haru tugs off his own boxers. For once, thank God, he isn't wearing a swimsuit and Makoto has a perfect view of Haru's cock flushed dark, hard against his stomach.

Makoto can't say anything to properly convey how badly he wants Haru as he pulls the slighter boy into his lap, so he just sits up and kisses his boyfriend with enough passion to make Haru rut against him. He grins, liking how just kissing makes Haru so needy, and so he kisses him again, slower this time. Allowing his tongue to run over Haru's lower lip, licking its way inside as Haru returns the embrace with just as much desire. When they pull away for air, Haru instantly moves to suck along Makoto's neck, his hips still refusing to stay still as his cock rubs against Makoto's.

"Fuck, Haru," he whispers, head thrown back and cock thrusting against Haru's as Makoto continues to receive an assault on the most sensitive parts of his neck, courtesy of Haru's mouth. Haru simply rubs against Makoto again, precum slicking them as Haru reaches down to wrap his hand around their cocks. Makoto has to hold back his whimpers as he ruts into Haru's hand, the velvety feel of his boyfriend's cock against his driving him mad. 

He's so horny, so hard and desperate as Haru keeps methodically kissing along his neck and clavicle, even leaning down to teeth at a sensitive nipple. The worst boyfriend and the best boyfriend, exploiting places he knows make Makoto desperate. In any other situation, Makoto would be practically screaming; he loves being loud and watching Haru react to his moans, but they still have to be quiet. Haru finally kisses him on the lips again, and Makoto regains his senses enough to join his hand with Haru's before cheekily leaning in to lick at his ear. 

This time, it's Haru's moan that's so ridiculously loud, Gou can probably hear it all the way in the lodge, and Makoto has no choice but to bring his other hand up to cover Haru's mouth. He could just stop mouthing such a sensitive part...but he barely gets to see Haru squirm enough as is. The blue eyed boy whines, rubbing his cock harder against Makoto's as his face goes pinker. He definitely wasn't the only one who'd taken time to figure out what made his boyfriend hard.

"You have to be quiet, Haru-chan," Makoto whispers teasingly, tonguing the shell of his ear as he quickens his pace, rutting even harder and faster against Haru. 

"Makoto..." Haru moans softly, knocking the hand away and tilting his neck back wantonly, "I'm close, I'm really close, I'm going to come soon." Makoto wants to reply, but he's so overstimulated by the soft keens Haru makes and the feel of his own orgasm drawing near as Haru rocks against him that he can't do anything but murmur 'Love you,' over and over until Haru bites down on his lip and comes, squirming in Makoto's lap so much that he comes soon after. They both fall to the floor of the tent, sticky with cum and exhausted. 

"We...we are going to be even sorer tomorrow, Haru-chan," Makoto sighs, looking up at the tent as Haru curls against his chest like a cat, his lips still kissing Makoto's tanned skin.

"This counts as endurance training, Makoto," Haru says with an impassive face, "We could train some more in a few minutes, if you'd like. I could put my mouth on your dick this time so I stay quiet if you think that would help." 

Makoto has never been so happy to be a teenager as he feels himself already hardening at the thought, leaning down to kiss Haru again.

-

Rei bites down on his lip as he looks down at Nagisa, eyes closed as he wrapped his hands around the base of Rei's cock, licking at the tip slow enough to be torture. He fists his hands in Nagisa's hair, making the blond grin and take more of Rei into his mouth with an obscene moan. Nagisa looks gorgeous like this, cock hard and dripping as he sucks him with hollowed cheeks before pulling away with a wet pop. Rei still finds himself breathless at the sight of a naked Nagisa.

"Mmm, Rei-chan's cock is so beautiful," Nagisa smirks, watching as Rei's face goes even redder while he pushes his glasses back up his nose, moaning, "I love that you're so hard for me."

"N-Nagisa!" Rei chokes out, bright red at all the lewd things he's saying, "You have to be quiet! Makoto and Haruka will hear you and then-"

He's cut off by a ridiculous moan from the other tent, followed quickly by shushing noises that make Rei's eyes go wide and Nagisa's expression grow even more devilish.

"They seem distracted enough to me!" Nagisa purrs, quickly swallowing Rei's cock again with even more enthusiasm. 

Rei doesn't even try to stifle his moans this time.


End file.
